degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-430215-20140505035839
10 things I hate about Zoey 101: #Donna posted how Tori was disgusted when she had to wash her hands with fosset water. Well, this is pretty much how all of the characters on Zoey 101 were. All of them, specifically the female characters (I'll touch on that in a minute) were sooo serious about only letting the finest of things so much as touch them. #Zoe has virtually no real problems. Like, it's suddenly the end of the world after the school stops serving coffee. Like, seriously? You have a sushi bar, and yet you're complaining about not getting coffee? #Apart from having no real problems, Zoey herself has no negative qualities. She gets good grades, excels at every sport, is mega popular, gives perfect advice, and has been a part of several different businesses. Remember backpacks by Zoey? or her coffee store, her sushi fundraiser, the time she set up a disc golf team (I tried doing something like this, it aint that easy), or how about the time she made a commercial for Jet-X scooters in one night, using editing skills that would be in a real commercial (like, where'd she get the time and money for that?). Oh, and she's also the hottest girl in school apparently. I guess we should all believe it just because one guy told us too, right? She only eats healthy, but honestly, I doubt she even knows what carbs are (she does think that potatoes and tomatoes are vegetables after all). See now, Zoey is the textbook example of what a Mary Sue is. Carly and Tori did screw up here and there. Zoey barely ever screwed up. Why? Because she's ever-so perfect. #Now back at this sushi bar nonsense, wtf? How does a boarding school IN CALIFORNIA afford all of this? ESPECIALLY in 2005-2007? Wasn't California bankrupt? The school has sooo many awesome things. They treat it like it's Harvard! It's Pacific Coast Academy! Zoey's allowance is $10 a week! HOW DOES SHE OR ANYONE AFFORD ALL OF THESE THINGS!? #I think I've said this before, but I don't really appreciate it when shows like this always make their female characters "cooky", yet sensible in comparison to the idiotic male characters. All of the male characters on this show are either stupid, clumsy, chauvinistic, arrogant, perverted, or socially inept (moreso than Quinn), and all of the girls are attractive, smart, and mature in comparison. Like, can anyone point out any female students in season 1 that wasn't cute, skinny, and intelligent? oh, and the second we get a female student that isn't ''hot, she gets treated like some sort of disgusting beast. WTF?! #The Dean has to be the worst Dean I've ever seen. What kind of authoritative figure openly allows an entire dorm of boys to beat up a student in front of several fire fighters and suffer no reprocutions from it? Oh, and remember the time he completely gave up on his censorship idea just because a student threw a tomato at him? Wow, way to be a boss, dude; don't punish the student, give him exactly what he wants instead. #Quinn is annoying. She was awesome in season 1, but OMG she got so annoying after that! Her inventions became so pointless, I cannot. (I still shipped Quark and Quogan, even though Logan's annoying too). #Michael is even more annoying! I just can't, because he was the first fictional black "Michael" I saw on T.V. and I thought I would relate to him. Why did I think that? I was 11 and slow I guess. #The lead role should have been given to someone else imo. Zoey's way more of a recurring character than she is the main protagonist. I'll just leave this at that. #All of the characters are horrible, insensitive, and ridiculously vengeful. OMG Michael won a bet with Quinn using a loophole, so lets tie him up to a chair and leave him to starve all night. Oh, and remember that one kid who had a corndog he wasn't gonna finish? Remember how Michael begged him for a bite, and how the kid rudely said "NO" before throwing it in a trash can in front of him? Remember how in the final episode, everyone got what they wanted '''except Dustin'? Yup, Quinn just embarrassed him in front of everyone despite the fact that he's literally the only male on the show who isn't number 5. Oh, and do I even need to bring up Stacey? OMG she likes cotton swabs! EW, WHAT A FREAK! Like, even when these kids entered their junior year, they treated her like shit. Wow, no maturity whatsoever.